Emily Lupin: Trials in Stone
by The Moving Crossbow
Summary: Emily is used to being a witch and thinks she is more that ready to take on the trials that Hogwarts has to offer, but when faced with a choice, will she choose her friends? Or her father? Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Emily is used to being a witch and thinks she is more that ready to take on the trials that Hogwarts has to offer, but when faced with a choice, will she choose her friends? Or her father? A werewolf is on the prowl for blood and he will stop at nothing to get what he wants. Emily is faced with the prospect of loosing her father and she too will let nothing get in her way to save him.**

**A.N. Hi everybody, I'm back with my first Harry Potter story :D It has been too long since I have shown my face to you all so I thought I better had. And I know that this has been done a million times before, but I don't care, I liked writing it, and I just hope that you enjoy reading it :) If I have made any mistakes let me know but please, do not flame. If you don't like it, don't read the rest...I can't get any fairer than that. Besides, flames make me sad :(  
Oh, and I don't own a thing, because if I did I really wouldn't have killed Remus**

In a small, run down, area of London was a house. It wasn't very big and it wasn't well looked after but the occupants didn't mind, it was better than some of the places they'd lived in. There were only two people who lived in the house, one being a once-handsome man with many scars littering his face, the other being a young girl of eleven, who had yet to experience the world. Their names were Remus and Emily Lupin. The father and daughter had been moving to different places for as long as they could remember. It was because of Remus' condition. When he was a child, a few years younger than Emily, his own father had had a disagreement with a werewolf which resulted in Remus getting bitten. Since then he'd been transforming every month, on the full moon. Emily usually stayed with the Weasley's on the full moon, though only Mr and Mrs Weasley knew the real reason why until their eldest children, Bill and Charlie, had left school. Emily loved going to the Burrow, there was always something going on, the twins up to no good, Bill and Charlie playing Quidditch in the garden, always something. Even the house, despite the fact it was falling down, was nice. Ron and Emily often used to dare each other to go and see the ghoul in the attic, it was harmless but it would bang on the pipes sometimes, if it thought the house was too quiet.  
Since Emily had lived without a mother for a long time she had become somewhat of a tomboy, and was a renowned trouble maker at school. In her last week of primary school she'd toilet rolled the staff room, and she would have gotten away with too, but unfortunately for her the head teacher walked in as she went to leave. She would have been suspended for that little stunt, but it was so close to the end of term nobody bothered. Remus wasn't happy about it though and had grounded her for two weeks. Well, Emily was glad of one thing about the summer of '91, in September she'd be going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Remus had told her as much as he could about the school, and she'd got quite a lot out of the older Weasley children. They had all talked of Albus Dumbledore, and the feasts, Fred and George had made many jokes that Emily would end up in Slytherin house but the girl dismissed those ideas, saying that she was too brave and noble to go into the evil house.  
Remus and Emily had a pretty good relationship. They were constantly talking about 'the good ol' days', when Remus was at school, and they talked about anything and everything sometimes. Once, when Emily had asked what ever happened to her dad's friends Remus had changed the subject saying they all moved on to different places. She never mentioned them after that.

**ELELELELELELEL**

One the 1st September Emily found herself sitting in the passenger seat of her dad's car, driving to Kings Cross Station. She was supposed to be meeting the Weasley's near the gate for platform 9 and ¾. Remus was desperately upset that he couldn't see his little girl off but he had things to prepare for that night. It was a full moon and all the doors and windows had to be locked in preparation. Emily didn't seem to mind though, there was always next year, and it wasn't like they'd never see each other again, October half-term wasn't far away, and then it was Christmas.  
As Remus found a parking space outside Kings Cross Emily saw the Weasley's, their red hair sticking out in the crowd. The girl turned to her father as he spoke.

"I am truly sorry I can't see you off, Emily." He spoke sadly.

"Don't worry about it Remus, I understand, really I do. And before you know it, it'll be Christmas and I'll be under your feet again." They shared a smile and got out of the car, Remus going to open the boot, Emily going to retrieve a trolley. Once all of her possessions were stacked neatly on the metal trolley, Remus pushed it over to wear Mrs Weasley was standing with five of her children.

"Molly, how are you?" He called as he approached.

"Remus, you look peaky, you're not eating enough. You should have a proper meal one of these days. In fact, you can come round for supper tomorrow evening. It'll only be Ginny, Arthur and I, so there'll be no explosions this time." Molly said pointedly, looking from the twins to Emily, who was involved in their latest prank-gone-wrong.

"Sorry about that Mrs Weasley, it won't happen again." The young girl said, looking at her shoes. Suddenly realizing the time the mother of seven rounded up her remaining children and readied them. While she was doing this Remus pulled Emily to the side and knelt down so they were looking in each other's eyes.

"Now, don't worry about me tonight, I want you enjoy your first night at Hogwarts. I'll write to you in few days so you know that I'm well." There was a pause as Mrs Weasley shouted something incoherent at Fred and George. "Stick with Ron, okay? I don't want him hurting himself." This made Emily laugh and the father hugged his daughter like a lifeline.

"I know you'll be fine, but you worry me sometimes, is all. I have to go or we'll all miss the train because of me. I love you Remus, you better write me." Remus nodded and watched his daughter walk away from him and into the crowd. Sighing he went over to his car and set out for the drive home.

**ELELELELELELEL**

As Ron and Emily watched Percy and the twins go onto the platform they heard a small voice from behind them. Turning around, Emily saw that he was a scrawny looking boy with messy black hair and broken glasses. He was also wearing clothes that looked four sizes too big for him. He walked towards them and Mrs Weasley put her hand on the boys shoulder.

"Can you tell me…how to…" The boy gestured to the wall that Fred and George had gone through only a minute before.

"Wha-How to get onto the platform?" She chuckled as he nodded his head. "Not to worry dear, it's Ron and Emily's first time to Hogwarts as well." Ron and the new boy nodded to each other and Emily held back a smirk. Mrs Weasley explained to the boy what he should do. "Now, all you've got to do is walk straight at the wall between platforms 9 and 10. Best do it at a bit of a run, if you're nervous." The messy boy nodded and got into position. Ginny smiled at him and wished him good luck as he set off at a run towards the wall. The next second, he was gone. Ron and Emily looked at each other and smiled.

"I'll go first shall I Ronald?" She joked and ran at the wall before Ron could say anything. Once she'd stopped Emily could look at her surroundings. She could smell the steam from where she was stood and as she turned right, around a corner, she saw a bright red steam engine. Emily couldn't help but gasp at the masterpiece of engineering. Up ahead, in the sea of people, she saw Fred and George, who called out to her.

"Emily! C'mon, we'll help with your things." Fred said.

"Mum will be busy making sure Ron's got all of his stuff, including that useless lump of a rat." The three of snickered at George's comment. After a few minutes Emily's things had been packed onto the train and she was following the twins down the hall, trying to find the first year an empty compartment. They finally found one and the girl sat down. George lifted one of Emily's trunks, the one containing her school robes and others such things to keep her entertained on the journey, onto the luggage rack before they both headed out to find their friend, Lee Jordan. Once the boys had left, Emily sat on her own for some time; that was until the scrawny looking boy from the platform stuck his head around the compartment door.

"Excuse me, do you mind if I sit there?" He pointed at the seat opposite Emily. The girl shrugged.

"Go 'head." He smiled and sat down. "I'm Emily by the way, Emily Lupin." She stuck out her hand and the boy shook it.

"Harry Potter." Emily didn't comment on his name, but couldn't help but smile. "So, have you got family who are wizards?" Emily nodded reaching in her trunk to find some snacks, she pulled out two chocolate frogs and handed one to Harry.

"Yeah, my dad went to Hogwarts when he was a kid. I'm half-blood though. My mum was a muggle, just like my dad's mum. Not had a pure blood in our family for generations." She laughed. As Harry and Emily eat their chocolate frogs, and talked about what they thought Hogwarts was going to be like, Ron slid the compartment door open.

"Excuse me, d'you mind? Everywhere else is full." He said, grimacing at the prospect of having to go in search once more. Luckily for him Harry answered politely.

"Not at all." Ron walked in and sat beside Emily before introducing himself.

"I'm Ron by the way, Ron Weasley." He said, saying practically the same thing Emily had not ten minutes previously.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter." As soon as Harry said his last name Ron went white, his mouth opened as well and Emily rolled her eyes at him.

"Honestly Ron." She muttered under her breath.

"So it's…so it's true, I mean, do you really have the…the…" The red head started gesturing wildly to his forehead, not taking his eyes off Harry.

"The what?" Harry asked confused. Ron looked around before answering.

"Scar." Harry laughed and lifted his fringe up, revealing his lightning bolt shaped scar. "Wicked." Ronald said breathlessly. Thankfully Emily was saved from doing another eye roll by the trolley lady.

"Anything off the trolley, dears?" She asked. She was a plump lady with grey hair; it also looked like she walked with a bit of a limp. Ron held up a squashed sandwich and smiled.

"No thanks, I'm all set." Emily saw his ears starting to go red, and so did Harry.

"We'll take the lot." He said proudly, digging in his pockets for a handful of money.

**A.N. Well, there you have it, part 1 :) I'll be adding the rest of the chapters in a few days, I just have to sort myself out and find time to write it a bit better :) I think I'm going to add some prank stories in at some point, but not for a little while. Until next time, my dear readers :) TTFN**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again, well, here it is, chapter 2 :) Thanks to everyone who read chapter 1, who followed the story, and who liked it enough to favourite it :) I'm very grateful. Anyway, I'm going to get on with it :) Oh, and any mistakes please let know**  
**I don't own anything so don't sue me, it's too much hassle :)**

Half an hour later Ron had switched seats and was no sitting on the other side of a large pile of sweets. Emily sat in the middle of her seat; her feet propped up where the food was. She would have bought some of the sweets herself, had she the money, but it's one thing she'd never really had. She and Remus moved about so often that he couldn't hold down a job for more than two or three months at a time. He was already blacklisted from many magical stores it was difficult for him to get a job anywhere nowadays. She could hear Ron and Harry talking about Bertie Bots Every Flavour Beans but was paying them no attention, she was worrying about Remus. In a few hours he would be transforming into a werewolf and it scared her to think of him all alone. Usually the morning after a full moon Mr Weasley would use the Floo network to get the girl back home, so that she could help tend to his wounds, but now he had no-one, it scared her. Just then there was a flash of yellow light.

"What was that?" She asked nobody in particular. A girl with bushy hair and big front teeth answered, she was already wearing her school robes.

"That was a non-existent spell. I've only tried a few simple spells myself, but they've all worked for me." The girl walked further into the compartment and Emily shifted her legs out of the way so that the new girl could get past. She sat down opposite Harry and pointed her want between his eyes. "For example, oculus reparo." Harry's once broken glasses were fixed in an instant, leaving him shocked and kind of impressed. As Harry checked his glasses the bushy haired girl gasped. "Jiminy cricket! You're Harry Potter! I'm Hermione Granger, and you are…?" She looked at Ron who had a mouthful of chocolate.

"Erm, Ron Weasley." Hermione wrinkled her nose and was about to turn to Emily who beat her to it.

"Emily Lupin. Nice to meet you, Hermione." The girls smiled at each other and Emily turned back to Ron. "Ronald, didn't your mother ever tell you not to speak with your mouth full? Honestly, she always seemed to tell me off for it." Hermione chuckled and Ron looked thoroughly embarrassed. "Awww, sorry Ron." Emily said half-heartedly.

"You three had better change into your robes, I expect we'll be arriving soon." And with that she went to leave but stopped by the compartment door. "You've got dirt on your nose by the way, did you know? Just there." She pointed to her own nose and left.

"Well, that was unexpected." Harry said, making the other two laugh loudly.

**ELELELELELELEL**

Before the trio realized it the train was stopping. Emily looked out of the window, trying to see what was on the platform, but could only just see it through the darkness. Darkness. Remus would have transformed by now. Shaking her head, Emily stood up and made to leave the compartment, wand inside her robes. Harry and Ron followed suit and they were soon stood on the platform walking towards a huge man holding a lantern.

"Firs'-years! Firs'-years over here! Alrigh' Harry!" Harry laughed and said hello to the man and once everybody was together he said that they be going across in boats. Emily had butterflies in her stomach as she approached the school. Looking over the black lake was incredible; every star was reflected in its shining surface and the young girl couldn't help but smile. Before she knew it the boats had stopped. The students all clambered out of the boats and walked up a set of stairs. They were met with a stern faces witch and Emily's first thought was she was not someone to cross. She waited for silence before speaking.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, I am Professor McGonagall and the start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room." She paused and made sure everybody was still listening to her Scottish drawl.  
"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours." Just was she finished speaking a large, plump boy called out and ran to the front of the crowd. Emily saw a brown toad sitting by McGonagall's feet and the boy, who introduced himself, to Emily on the boats, as Neville, picked him up before muttering an apology to the Professor.  
"The Sorting Ceremony will begin shortly; I suggest you smarten yourselves up a little bit while you are waiting." As the Professor left Emily tried to flatten her robes and tried to look slightly more presentable…It didn't make any difference, her robes still had creases in.

"It's true then. What they're saying on the train?" Said a voice from Emily's left. Turning around, she saw a pale boy with bleach blonde hair scowling at Harry. She recognized him immediately, as Draco Malfoy. "Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." There were excited murmurs coming from the new students. Malfoy pointed to two burly boys stood behind him. "This is Crabbe and Goyle. And I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." He walked over to Harry and raised his hand, wanting his opposite to shake it. Just then Ron snorted from Harry's other side. The blonde haired boy turned his head sharply and insulted Ron.  
"Think my name's funny do you?" He snarled. "No need to ask yours, red hair, and a hand-me-down robe, you must be a Weasley!" Emily, who had, up until this point, been keeping her head down, decided to intervene.

"What's it to you, Malfoy? I'm pretty sure your opinion doesn't count for much these days!" The girl said, starting to get very angry at the boy's behaviour. Malfoy's eyes went wide and then he smirked.

"Be careful what you say, Lupin, you never know who's listening in. Oh, by the way, how is dear old dad? Not going loopy in the moonlight, I hope." Before anybody could say anything Emily had pulled out her new wand and held it at Malfoy's face. There was an audible gasp from the surrounding students. Emily was shaking with anger.

"Next time you go to open your mouth, to insult anybody, think twice. Especially when concerning my father, you little roach." She put her wand back into her robes and took a step back. Malfoy seemed slightly shaken but told Harry that he'd 'do better than to go making friends with the wrong sorts of family's'. He glanced over to Emily and Ron as he spoke. Luckily the Scottish Professor walked back into the room and Malfoy was forced back to his friends.

"Now, form a line," she told the first-years, "and follow me." Feeling oddly calm and collected, Emily got into line behind Harry and Ron, Hermione stood next to her taking deep breaths. They all walked into a hall filled with students. Hovering above four long tables were candles, they were dotted around, bring light into the beautiful hall. The tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the Hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the students to there, and so that they came to halt in front of the other Professor's. It was only now that Emily noticed a stool, with a shabby looking hat sitting on it, in front of them. Hermione was looking at the ceiling, as was Harry and Emily saw, not the stone and wood, that was expected, but the night sky.

"It's bewitched to look like the sky outside, I read about it in _Hogwarts: A History_." Just then the shabby hat twitched and started singing, from a rip near the brim.

'Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can top them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve and chivalry  
Set Gryffindor apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!'

The whole Hall burst out into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite sill again. Emily couldn't help but smile at what Ron said about wrestling a troll. As the Hall became quite once more Professor McGonagall spoke.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." A scroll of paper appeared out of nowhere and the Professor started reading the names. Abbott, Hannah was the first to be sorted, and was made a Hufflepuff, as was Bones, Susan. But Boot, Terry was made a Ravenclaw. At this point Emily zoned out and thought of Remus all alone at the small house in his wolfish state. Suddenly there was a clapping as Brown, Lavender was Sorted into Gryffindor. After a few more first-years ran up Hermione's name was called and she almost ran to the hat.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted and Ron groaned quietly. When Neville was sorted into Gryffindor as well Emily was suddenly hit with fear. Her name was next.

"Lupin, Emily." Professor McGonagall called, looking over the heads to see who came forwards. Without hesitation Emily emerged from the crowd. As she stepped towards the hat she saw the man in the middle of the table smile and wink at her. The girl sat down on the stool and the Scottish teacher placed the hat on her head.

"Ah, a Lupin; didn't think I'd be seeing one of you again." Emily smirked as the hat spoke to her. "Very mature for your age, just like your father," the hat was definitely having a difficult time of picking. "Hrm, perhaps Hufflepuff would suit you best. Or maybe Ravenclaw, you've lots of brains in there."

"Not a chance, hat. You know where I belong." Emily said quietly. The hat laughed and shouted out the house, much to the girl's relief.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Emily handed the hat to Professor McGonagall and walked over to the table in red. She sat next to Hermione, opposite Fred and George. Emily watched as Harry was put into Gryffindor, as well as Parvati Patil and Dean Thomas. As the sorting went on Emily waited for Ron to be sorted. She saw Harry cross his fingers praying that Ron would be in Gryffindor. His prayer seemed to work as Ron was welcomed into the house by his older brothers.  
Once the sorting had finished, Professor McGonagall rolled the scroll back up and levitated the stool from the Great Hall. It was then that the Hogwarts headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, stood up, Emily recognized him from one of Harry's chocolate frogs.

"Welcome!" He said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" The head teacher sat back down as everybody cheered.

"He's brilliant!" Emily said to Hermione. The rest of the evening passed in a blur of food and conversation, Seamus Finnigan was talking about how his dad left when he found out his mum was a witch. Dean explained that he was a muggle-born, as did Hermione. Nobody needed to hear Harry's story as it was well known to most. When Seamus turned to Emily she smiled.

"We haven't got a fixed home." This made the others, apart from the Weasley's, frown.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked. Emily shrugged.

"Me and my dad move around a lot. We've been all over the place, London, Birmingham, Devon, pretty much anywhere you can think of." She had a spoonful of her pudding before continuing. "Mum died when I was born and since then we've moved anywhere we could. I think dad's only been with a couple of people since mum died and none that I remember that well." The girl turned to Percy who was talking to Hermione about classes.  
"Percy, who are all of the teachers?" She asked him, pointing to the head table. Percy named every teacher. And Emily smirked when she heard one of the names. "Snape? As in Severus Snape?" Percy nodded and drank from his goblet. "Oh this year's gonna so much fun. Remus and Snape were in the same year at Hogwarts, when they were kids; I've got some interesting stories about him." Just then Dumbledore stood up and said some announcements before sending the students off to bed. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Emily followed Percy up several flights of stairs but stopped when they came to an oil painting of a fat lady in a pink silk dress.

"Password." She said.

"Caput Draconis." Percy said and the fat lady opened to reveal a passageway. The first-years walked down and Emily was happy to know how warm the room could get. Percy pointed out which way the boys' dormitories were and then did the same with the girls. Hermione, Emily and the two other girls went straight to the dorm and found their trunks already set out. Once Parvati and Lavender were in bed, Emily could start writing her letter to her dad. Even though he'd told her to forget about him for one night she just couldn't. What if he was really hurt? What if he'd killed something or someone? She just needed to talk.  
Pulling out a piece of parchment from her trunk, as well as a quill and some ink, she started writing.

_Remus,  
I know you said not to write but I couldn't help it. How was your transformation? How bad are the wounds? I'm sorry I'm not there to help you; I would be if I was allowed, you know that._

_The train ride was amazing! Fred and George found me an empty compartment and then in walked Harry Potter! Ron came in after that and we met a girl called Hermione. She seems nice, if kind of stuck up and snobbish. Hagrid showed us to the boats and when we got into the entrance hall Professor McGonagall was stood waiting for us. The Sorting Hat sang for us and then we all got sorted. Hermione was first, she's in Gryffindor, as is Ron. The Sorting Hat mentioned you, just briefly, and he said I should either be in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. In the end he decided that Gryffindor was the best option and now I'm in your old house! Isn't it wonderful? Harry also got sorted into Gryffindor, but I suppose that was inevitable, right?_

_Dumbledore said some strange things to us at the feast. He told us that going into the forbidden forest was, well, forbidden, but he also said that any student who goes to the third floor corridor, on the right-hand side will die a painful death. Did he say that to you when you got to Hogwarts?_

_Anyway, it's very late and I'm sleepy. It won't be long until I'm back at home, bandaging you up, and getting in your way. I'll be waiting for your letter, and hoping it doesn't contain bad news from you,_

_Love you lots,  
Emily Lupin._

_P.S. Snape's a teacher now! Did you know? _

Emily let the ink dry and folded the letter. She would find an owl in the morning and send it then. But for now she settled down for a good night's sleep. Unfortunately for her, her dreams were not happy, or dreamless. She dreamt of a werewolf being found by Auror's and being killed. More than once that night, Emily woke up in a cold sweat.

**How is it going? Oh, just so you know, I wanted to have Malfoy and Emily fight as it will become vital later on in the series, and that they're just trying to sound bad, they haven't got a clue what they're talking about :) I would have changed it a bit but I couldn't be bothered and I wanted it on here today *Shrugs nonchalantly*  
Oh my days, me and my friend are having the funniest conversation on fb it's unreal XD I'll tell you next chapter, which will be up in the next few days TTFN**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, not much to say today...Oh, I said I was going to tell you about the conversation me and my friend had :P Well, basically me and my friend love Benedict Cumberbatch (Sherlock) and I love Tom Hiddleston (Bill, in Suburban Shootout), and we randomly decided to pretend that we knew them and were all having a conversation on fb...granted I doubt it sounds funny if you're reading this, but I couldn't stop laughing :)**

**A quick hello to Ali, thank you for the review, and I will explain my reasons for it all now. I decided that Draco probably overheard a conversation between his mother and father about Remus' condition when he was younger but didn't fully understand it, 'going loopy in the moonlight' was probably a phrase that Lucius made up and he decided to use it. So Draco hasn't got a clue what he's talking about :)**  
**Also, the reason that Emily doesn't call Remus dad will become apparent in the third instalment of the series, which I am still working on, but it does have something to do with Remus' condition. A lot of Remus and Emily's pasts will come out in that book, but I wanted to have a little bit of it spread out for mystery, I think that's why I did it anyway. I hope this helped even a tiny bit :)**

**I'm really sorry this has taken so long to get on here, my laptop is dying :( In the space of a week three of the buttons have stopped working, and the power lead broke so at the minute I've got wires wrapped around the screen and I'm using a different keyboard...it's just been one of those weeks :P**

**Once again, I don't own anything...well, maybe Emily, but I swear that's it.**

The next morning Emily woke to the sound of laughter. Sitting up in her bed she saw Lavender and Parvati laughing at something outside the window. Trying to wake up some more, Emily saw that it was an owl. It was a tawny owl, and it was very familiar to Emily. She jumped out of bed and opened the window to let him in.

"Hello, Baltimore." She said as the owl gently held her shoulder. Baltimore was a very speckled tawny owl that had been a birthday present to Remus, from his daughter, two years ago.

"He's yours?" Lavender asked. Emily nodded and stroked his head.

"Yeah, he must have missed me. Get off Baltimore, you're hurting." The obedient owl hopped from her shoulder and onto her bedside table, picking at the letter Emily had written the night before. "You want to leave already? But you only just got here, you silly owl." She joked. "I'll let you take the letter if you go and get some food." He just looked at her with his big dark eyes. "I'll take that as a yes then." Emily found an envelope for the letter and tied it to the owl's leg before he flew out of the open window.

"He's so cute." Parvati said as she got changed into her school robes. Emily smiled and followed suit with changing into her robes.

**ELELELELELELEL**

Over the next few days Emily found herself becoming better friends with Harry and Hermione. They had every class together and Hermione would usually sit next to Emily or Neville. On the rare occasion that Harry wasn't with the Weasley boy it gave Emily a chance to talk to him. On Friday Ron had gone with Neville to the first of two lessons with Slytherin's, potions, leaving Harry and Emily to talk. As they ate breakfast Harry's owl, Hedwig, came and dropped a note from Hagrid in front of them. Hagrid invited Harry over for tea and cakes after potions which the boy had promptly replied 'yes, please, I'll see you at three'. As Hedwig flew off with the letter Emily noticed the time.

"C'mon Harry, we're going to be late for potions! Snape's evil and he'll take points away from Gryffindor if we're late." Harry ran after his new friend and they were soon out of breath. They slowed to a walk and Harry kept checking his timetable to see what room in the dungeon's their class was in.

"It's just up ahead, on the left." Harry whispered. Emily nodded and gulped. The two eleven year-olds slowly pushed open the dungeon door and stepped into the classroom. Before the door even had time to shut Snape had called on them.

"Ah, Lupin and Potter. What a surprise." He said sarcastically.

"What's that supposed to mean, sir?" Emily said, already struggling to contain her anger already, she didn't like it when people were rude to her, she got it enough at her old school when they would laugh about how Remus couldn't pick her up from school some days. Everybody in the room stopped writing to look at what Snape would do.

"I suggest you both sit down before I dock points from Gryffindor." Harry did as he was told and sat down beside Ron who was staring at Emily, standing in defiance.

"I want you to explain what you meant, Professor. Your tone of voice wasn't very nice." The Gryffindor student said with a hint of venom in her voice. Snape and Emily were now staring each other out, and the latter's eyes were glowing dangerously red.

"Your father was an insolent student as well, Miss Lupin. As were they all. Now sit down, silly girl." Snape turned his back on the class and started writing on the blackboard. Emily frowned but sat down all the same.  
Hermione tried to help her with the subject as much as she could and by the end of the lesson Emily was really enjoying her potions class, it would have been her best subject if it hadn't been for Snape.

**ELELELELELELEL**

At five to three Harry, Ron and Emily left the castle and made their way across the grounds. Hagrid lived in a small wooden house on the edge of the forbidden forest. A crossbow and a pair of galoshes were outside the front door. When Harry knocked they heard a frantic scrabbling from inside and several booming barks. Then Hagrid's voice rang out, saying, "Back, Fang-back."

Hagrid's big and hairy face appeared in the crack as he pulled the door open.  
"Hang on," he said. "Back, Fang." He let them in, struggling to keep a hold on the collar of an enormous black boarhound.  
There was only one room inside. Hams and pheasants were hanging from the ceiling, a copper kettle was boiling on the open fire and in one corner stood a massive bed with a patchwork quilt over it.  
"Make yerselves at home," said Hagrid, letting go of Fang, who bounded straight at Ron and started licking his ears. Like Hagrid, Fang was clearly not as fierce as he looked.

"This is Ron," Harry told Hagrid, who was pouring boiling water into a large teapot and putting rock cakes on to a plate.

"Another Weasley, eh?" Said Hagrid, glancing at Ron's freckles. "I Spent half me life chasin' yer twin brothers away from the Forest." Emily laughed, Fred and George had told her about trying to sneak into the Forest in their first year. Hagrid turned to the girl and smiled.

"This is Emily." Harry supplied, and the huge man nodded.

"I know who you are. I spent a good deal o' time with yer father, couple o' years ago now. But I was workin' here when he were at school." He frowned for a few moments. "Didn' think he'd be having no kids though." Emily blushed but was confused as to why people kept saying that, first the hat and now Hagrid. The conversation took a turn and they were soon talking about their lessons and Emily tried to eat a rock cake. She vowed to never have one again as one bite nearly shattered her teeth.

**ELELELELELELEL**

The next week Harry, Ron and Emily were all having a great time, enjoying their lessons, and generally just having fun. That was until they heard that they'd be learning to fly with the Slytherin's. Every first year in Gryffindor was miserable in the knowledge that they'd have to try and fly in front of Draco Malfoy and his cronies.

"Typical," Harry muttered darkly, "just what I always wanted. To make a fool out of myself on a broomstick in front of Malfoy." He'd told Emily that he'd been really looking forward to learning to fly.

"You don't know you'll make a fool out of yourself," Ron reasoned with his friend, "anyway, I know Malfoy's always going on about how good he is at Quidditch, but I bet that's all talk." Emily nodded in agreement.

"I've seen Malfoy, and…not that good." They all laughed at her face which was contorted in disgust. Emily herself had spent as much time as possible flying around at the Weasley's, on Charlie's old broom, or on the twins. She and Ron often swapped whose turn it was and if Fred and George were home they'd play two on two. Remus couldn't afford a broomstick so Emily had never had the chance to own one herself.

**ELELELELELELEL**

On Thursday morning Neville had received a package from his grandmother, and people were snickering when they realized what it was. Emily had never seen something like it before and was just as blank as Harry.

"It's a Remembrall!" Neville explained. "Gran knows I forget things-this tells you if there's something you've forgotten to do. Look, you hold it tight like this and if it turns red-oh…" His face fell as the Remembrall turned a deep scarlet colour. "…you've forgotten something…" Neville was trying to remember what he'd forgotten, and Emily was trying to help him remember by suggesting random things, when Malfoy, who had been passing the Gryffindor table, snatched the Remembrall out of the plump boy's hand. Emily jumped up, as did Harry and Ron, and got up in Malfoy's face.

"Give it back Malfoy." She said.

"Make me." He replied but realized as soon as he said it that it was a dangerous move. Emily smirked and brought her fist around to hit the blonde boy in the side of the face. He let go of glass ball and the girl caught it before it hit the floor. Everyone in the Great Hall had turned to watch the scene play out, and unfortunately for Emily Professor McGonagall also saw.

"Lupin!" Emily winced and turned to her head of house. "Whatever do you think you're doing?"

"He stole Neville's package from his Gran. I was just getting it back." The Scottish Professor's nostrils flared.

"That is no excuse. Ten points will be taken from Gryffindor and you'll come to my office this evening for a detention." Emily scowled but held her tongue, just managing to nod. "Good, now, hadn't you all better be getting to class?" She walked out of the Great Hall and was soon out of site.

"Well, that was interesting." Fred and George said from their seat next to Lee Jordan. Just as the Gryffindors were about to leave Emily heard a familiar screech. It was Baltimore, her father's owl, and he was carrying a letter. He dropped it onto the table and nibbled at some toast before flying off again. Knowing that there was no time to read it now Emily stuffed the letter into her robes and followed her friends to their first lesson.

**ELELELELELELEL**

At three-thirty that afternoon Harry, Ron, Emily and the other Gryffindors hurried down the front steps into the grounds for their first flying lesson. Emily noted that it was a clear, breezy day and the grass rippled under their feet as they marched down the sloping lawns towards a smooth lawn on the opposite side of the grounds to the Forbidden Forest, whose trees were swaying darkly in the distance.  
The Slytherins were already there, and so were twenty broomsticks lying in neat lines on the ground. Fred and George had told Emily that some of the old school brooms vibrated if you flew to high, or always flew slightly to the left.  
The flying teacher, Madam Hooch, arrived. She had short, grey hair and yellow eyes like a hawk.

"Well, what are you all waiting for?" She barked at them. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up." Emily looked at her broomstick and sighed, it looked shabby but well used. Harry's wasn't much better.  
"Stick your right hand over your broom," called Madam Hooch from the front, "and say, 'Up!'"

"UP!" Everybody shouted. Emily saw that Harry's broom jumped straight into his hand, and after a second shout of 'up', Emily's did as well. Looking to her right the girl saw Hermione's broom simple roll on the grass, and Neville's didn't even move. After everybody had finally picked up their broom Madam Hooch showed them how to mount a broom without sliding off the end. She then walked down the rows checking everybody's grip and Emily, Ron and Harry were all delighted to find that Malfoy had been doing it wrong for years.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground hard," said Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet and then come straight back down by leaning forwards slightly. On my whistle-three-two-" Emily saw Neville push off hard before the whistle touched Madam Hooch's lips.  
"Come back, boy!" Before anybody could stop her, Emily had also pushed off from the ground and was flying after Neville. She was getting closer and she could tell he was about to slip, and he was at least 20 feet from the ground. Just as he slipped sideways from the broom Emily grabbed his hand and stopped him falling. Neville was now hanging in mid-air and Emily was struggling to hold his weight. She steered the broom towards the ground and they were only 10 feet from the ground when Emily lost her grip on the old school broom and both she and Neville fell to the ground. When Emily impacted with the ground she felt as if she'd been kicked in the chest. She couldn't breathe and her vision swam. Once she could breathe normally again she stood up and looked around for everybody. Neville was a few feet away from her; Madam Hooch was bending over him and mumbling about a broken wrist. She glanced at the daughter of a werewolf and upon seeing that she was standing dismissed the idea of taking her to the hospital wing. Neville was still going though and as he passed, he quietly said thanks before being hurried away.

"Did you see his face the great lump?" Malfoy laughed as soon as Neville and Madam Hooch were out of sight. The other Slytherins laughed as well.

"Shut up, Malfoy." Parvati Patil snapped.

"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" Said Pansy Parkinson. "Never thought _you'd_ like fat little cry-babies, Parvati."

"Look!" Malfoy shouted, darting forward and snatching something from the grass. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him." The Remembrall glittered in the sun as it was held up.

"Give it here, Malfoy." Harry said quietly. Everybody stopped talking to watch. Malfoy smiled nastily.

"I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to collect-how about-up a tree?"

"Give it _here_!" Harry yelled, but Malfoy had leapt on to his broomstick and taken off. Emily snarled as he flew, he was such a big show-off, and a huge bully.

"Come and get it Potter!" Malfoy shouted back to the ground. Harry grabbed his broom, ready to take Malfoy down when Hermione stopped him.

"No!" She shouted, making Emily wince. "Madam Hooch told us not to move-you'll get us all into trouble." Harry ignored her and flew off into the air. He was very good for a beginner, Emily noted, as he tried to catch Malfoy. Malfoy suddenly threw the little glass ball towards the school and Harry raced after it. He was so close to the wall it was scary to watch. But Harry managed to grasp the ball and was coming back to earth when Emily heard an almighty shout.

"HARRY POTTER!" They joy that had just accumulated disappeared at once and Harry was led away by the Scottish Professor. They walked briskly away from the main group and Malfoy sniggered, reaching into his pocket and pulling out an envelope. Emily's eyes went wide and she patted her pocket. It was empty. Her letter was in the hands of Malfoy, who was trying to open it.

"Give it here Malfoy!" She shouted at him. He sniggered and ripped the letter open.

"Let's see what dear old dad has to say," He said and he started reading aloud.

"'_My dearest Emily,'_ how sweet. _'My dearest Emily, thank you for your letter, it was a welcoming sight when I woke.  
'I am ill with the flu at present and this is not helping my injuries recover. I am sorry it has taken a long time to write to you, but it was a particularly terrible tran_-'" Malfoy didn't finish reading the letter as Emily shouted a spell at him.

"Flipendo!" She flicked her wand and an orange light rushed to Malfoy and he was knocked off his feet. Emily snatched her letter away and walked over to Ron and Hermione, both looked scared that Emily was capable of knowing such spells, and also of the little information that the letter supplied, though neither understood what was going to be said.

**Any mistakes, or questions, let me know and I will try to amend them or something :) Oh, and review people, tell me what you think of it...but no flames, flames burn and I've got sensitive skin folks :) only kidding, but seriously, I don't like unhelpful criticism, TTFN**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! I'm really sorry it took me so long to get this up here :/ Well, school started and I still have about 6 essays to write before next week, so it's been busy, but I know that that isn't any excuse.**  
**Just a little one for now so I can start writing the Chamber of Secrets, I've only done about a page of it so far.**

**Disclaimer-I own squat so don't hate me for it. The only thing I own is Emily :)**

That night at dinner Emily and Ron were hanging off every word that came from Harry's mouth. He'd been made Gryffindor seeker, the first first-year to be a seeker in over a century. They were sworn to secrecy though as Oliver Wood, the captain of the Quidditch team wanted Harry to be a secret weapon in the opening game. As they all ate, Fred and George came over and congratulated Harry, they were in the team too, Beaters.

"Well done Harry, Wood just told us." George said.

"You must be good; Oliver was almost skipping when he told us." Fred finished for his twin. "Anyway, we've got to go; Lee Jordan reckons he's found a new secret passage out of the school."

"I bet it's the one behind the statue of Gregory the Smarmy, we found that in our first week." They were just about to leave when George remembered something and turned back around. "Oh, Emily, Professor McGonagall told us to give you this." He handed her a piece of folded parchment. "If you' keep getting detentions how are you going to help us with our pranks? You truly are a brilliant trouble maker. See you." With that they walked out of the Great Hall. Emily looked down at the letter in her hands and sighed. She'd been desperately hoping that McGonagall had forgotten about the detention. Carefully unfolding it Emily gasped and dropped the letter onto the table. Ron looked up and frowned.

"What is it Em?" He got no response.

"Emily?" Harry waved his hand in front of his friends face, trying to get her attention. She blinked and looked cautiously at the hand still moving in front of her.

"What are you doing? You look quite odd, you know." Ron snorted and Harry glared playfully.

"What did the note say? McGonagall's not making you clean toilets is she?" Ron pulled a face and Emily laughed but turned deadly serious when she looked at the note still lying on the table.

"I'm to go to see the Headmaster." She looked at Ron, fear written all over her face. "I'm going to see Professor Dumbledore." There was silence as the boys processed what their friend was saying.

"Emily…"

"No, Ron, its fine, always knew I wouldn't last long here. I never did at any other place." Harry was shaking his head in disbelief.

"They can't expel you just for punching someone! It's not right!" Emily didn't listen to their protests. She stood up and left the table and walked slowly to the Headmaster's office. As she walked Emily saw people she knew or recognized walk past her, presumably to the Great Hall.  
Before the girl could truly comprehend what was going to happen to her Emily found herself standing in front of an ugly stone eagle.

"What now?" She mumbled to herself as there were no stairs leading up to the headmaster's office.

"Say the password." A voice said. Emily looked up to see the eagle looking at her.

"Erm, the password? I don't know-", a thought struck her, "wait, it said on the note. Chocolate Frogs?"

"Correct, go on up." The eagle replied and stairs appeared from the ground. Emily quickly hopped onto a step and was carried to a wooden door.

"This my stop then?" She joked with the statue but it didn't reply. Shrugging Emily tapped the door and waited to be summoned in. Once she had entered the office she saw what splendour it beheld.

"Ah, Miss Lupin, how nice to see you." Emily turned sharply at the voice and saw Albus Dumbledore sitting at his desk, smiling at her.

"Professor Dumbledore sir. Please don't expel me, I'll try harder in class and I won't fight with Malfoy anymore, even if he is a pig." Dumbledore chuckled and motioned for Emily to sit down, she did so.

"I am not going to expel you, child. No, I have asked for you to see me because I wish to enquire about your father." Emily frowned.

"Remus? He's fine I think. I haven't had a chance to read over his letter, all I know is that he had a bad transformation." She looked down at her feet, not wanting the headmaster to see the fear building up behind her eyes.

"Yes, I have heard." At Emily's questioning look he added. "I've asked him to keep me informed of his condition now he has no-one to care for him. It would be wise for somebody other than yourself to keep an eye on him, don't you think." The old man smiled reassuringly and there was silence for a few minutes.

"Sir, is that all?"

"Not quite, you see, I have reason to be cautious around you, Miss Lupin, you see, not many first years, who have yet to reach Halloween, can use Flipendo to the extent you did earlier today. I see many things that go on around the castle. Where did you learn to use a spell to that extent?" Emily shrugged.

"I read it in a book, and when Malfoy stole the letter from Remus and was reading it aloud it just popped into my head. I won't use a spell like that again sir, I promise."

"I know you will try but when emotion gets the better of us we can sometimes lose control of our magic." Dumbledore replied in a steady tone. "It is late and I am sure you are tired. Do not worry about your detention with Professor McGonagall, all she needs to know is that this was it." The old man winked at Emily and sent her on her way. She ran to the common room smiling to herself about what just happened and wanting to tell Ron and Harry about it, but when she arrived back nobody was there. The happiness vanished and she trudged up to bed, falling asleep instantly.

**A/N. Let me know what you think :) Oh, have you been watching Doctor Who? I have and I can't get enough of it now :) TTFN x**


End file.
